


Holy

by rapacityinblue



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/pseuds/rapacityinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was Reeve during Meteorfall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon, based on the fact that Reeve is arrested by Scarlet and Heidigger after Rufus's death, and his fate is left unresolved except as a line-item for the rest of the game.

Reeve had been in complete control of Cait's faculties for almost ten days, now, as the sky was slowly eclipsed. He was very lucky, maybe, that when the ShinRa building had folded in on itself one of the pipes overhead had shattered. That had been, what – a week? Two? Before the ever-increasing darkness. There was no sun anymore, no way to track time, not that it mattered because Reeve hadn't slept since the dark began. He had Cait on the headset and he had his pipe. He couldn't know where in the building the water was coming from but it was clean, which was all he could ask for. Better than any of the alternatives. When the hunger pains started, he tipped his head back and let the water pour over him, rushing to fill him, and swallowed whatever made its way into his mouth.

At least, that had been four days ago. His gushing waterfall was drying up, no more than a dribble, really, now. Four days ago had been when when he'd run out of food. At least, he thinks it might be four. It might be three, or five – He's never had a very good internal clock and he's never experienced darkness so horribly, utterly complete. He'd started hoarding food almost as soon as they'd tossed him in here, those two brief days before idiocy and mob-rule had taken effect. He'd done his best, but it hadn't lasted forever, even though he'd made that one candy bar take three whole days. King sized. If he ever got out of this he would write a letter to the company and tell them how they'd saved his life. If they survived this.

His water is just a trickle, now, a gurgle and if he survives this he'll have a very strong word with his contractors. The cistern under the building is supposed to hold enough supply for three weeks. That was his design, three weeks, in case of emergency. This is an emergency. He doesn't think it's been three weeks, and where is his water?

“And try not to drop anyone this time!” Yuffie's voice, breaking into his silence through the headset. He smiles. She will be magnificent, he knows, without the ShinRa to keep her down. Her beloved Wutai. He hopes she remembers everything he taught her about renewable resources, regulating power. Remember, he hopes for her, always get estimates and references. The triangle is the strongest structural form.

“Evac complete.” Not a voice he knows. AVALANCHE's voices he recognizes instinctively, sound is all he has in this oppressive, relentless dark. Sound, and the smell of the people who never made it out before the building collapsed, two-three-four maybe? weeks ago.

“Yuffie, I want you to check the Mako Cannon.” Cloud? No, maybe Vincent, probably. He's not sure he wants to be sure. He wants it to be Vincent, maybe Vincent will notice, realize he's gone. “Yuffie, rendezvous with Cloud and the others.” Definitely Vincent. And then the steady, unmistakable buzz of a dial tone.

Maybe, Reeve thinks, maybe. And even though he expected it, is ready and resigned to die here as the trickle from his pipe slowly dries out, he thinks, maybe. Screams, and bangs on his pipe and yells into it, because who knows where the end leads anymore. Vincent, I'm here, come find me.

Has it been fifteen minutes? Thirty? Five, maybe, he can't tell. His voice is shredded and raw but she can't here that through Cait's interminably peppy tones as the cat sidles closer to the young princess. “Where is he?”

“I don't know,” Yuffie responds, giving the cat a reassuring rub behind the ears that his censors interpret and display as coding on a long-abandoned screen in Reeve's office, somewhere near the top of this heap of rubble. “Let's do what Mr. Grumpyface said and move it, this isn't over yet.”

And so they leave. Reeve doesn't need any coding to see them pick their way through the ruins. He sees it clearly, even in the dark.

No long goodbyes. No final speeches. He presses a button on the side of the headset and for the first time in weeks (days?) he and Cait are separate entities again, as the animatron's AI takes over. He shakes the headset out of the hopeless tangle his hair has become and looks down, pressing with all his might on both ends until it just shatters. Breaks clean in half.

When he looks up again, the world is full of green light.


End file.
